Hogwarts' Poem
by Periwinklepanda
Summary: Hermione loves Draco and finally gets the courage to tell him.  Based on "song" Violent J's Poem.
1. Chapter 1

Characters and places owned by J.K. Rowling. Story based on Violent J's Poem a "song" by ICP.

**Hermione POV**

I was watching Draco from across the Great Hall, smiling to myself. I have been watching him more and more each year. When I first meet him in first year, I really liked him. He was nice. As soon as I saw him with his friends though, he was mean. I didn't hold it against him because when we meet two days later by ourselves he explained why he had done it. I really like him now. We run into each other without our friends around us more often now that it's seventh year but still not often enough for me. It's so hard not to like him because he's nice, and really handsome. Way more handsome than Ron the garbage disposal, ugh, and people actually think I'll end up with _him_? No way, José. I have never liked anyone other than Draco, though nobody else knows that. We still use surnames in the presence of our friends but when we're alone we use first names. We only ever talk. I don't have the guts to tell him that I like him as more than a friend. We can't let people see us together and friendly though because I have to hide my feelings and he has his image to upkeep. The days pass by so quickly though because he is the only thing on my mind. I still get all my notes taken though. I think I'll draw him a picture tonight of a Slytherin serpent dominating a Gryffindor lioness.

I slipped the picture in his bag during potions today when no one was watching. I hope the keeps the picture and doesn't show anyone because I am horrible at drawing and because then someone might start suspecting. Dinner was nice. Harry and Ron still haven't noticed that I really don't them much attention. Oh look there's Draco.

"Draco! How did you like my picture?"

"I didn't get to look at it. Blaise dug through my bag pulled it out and then threw it away. He said it looked really good though."

"Oh well why wouldn't he let you see it? It was yours."

"I don't know. He's been kind of weird lately."

"Okay, well I have to go before Harry and Ron notice I'm missing. Talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye."

HE SMILED AT ME AS HE SAID BYE! I'm so happy! I know I can make a campground in the forbidden forest so that we can spend some time together because our time is really short there is only like two weeks till the war starts. I'm afraid. I don't want to lose him. I don't know what I would do if he died. I need him to just spend time with me despite the fact that we are at school. Maybe he will want to come. I hope he does.

Ugh, I'm so tired I didn't get to bed till late because I was making the campground. I'm going to ask him now.

"Good afternoon, Draco."

"Good afternoon, Hermione."

"Do you want to go camping with me tonight in the forest? I promise it's safe."

"I can't because Theodore and I are playing cards tonight. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Oh well that's ok. I'll see you around."

"See you later."

I was heartbroken that he would rather spend time in his common room. Oh well I'll just skip lunch and dig up worms. Maybe he will want to fish as long as no one can see us. I really need to spend time with him so that I can get up the courage to tell him how I feel.

"Hermione, why did you skip lunch? Why are you so dirty?"

"Oh. Hi, Draco, I was digging up worms. Do you want to go fishing as long as no one can see us? We can do it before you go play cards."

"Well cards is actually about to start so I really can't.

"Oh. Well okay. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

This is getting me nowhere. Tomorrow is Saturday maybe he'll want to hang out. I'll have him teach me Quidditch because he loves it and is really good at it. I'll corner him right before breakfast tomorrow.

"Hey, Draco, will you teach me how to play Quidditch since it is Saturday and there is nothing to do?"

"Goyle and I were going to go and look around Hogsmeade. Maybe apply for jobs, not that we need them, but it sounded fun."

"Well will you come and play some board games with me in the Room of Requirement when you get back?"

"I'll let you know. Talk to you later."

What the hell? Did he just ditch me to go eat breakfast with Blaise? Ouch. I bet he won't come to the Room of Requirement. I only have one more week after this weekend to finally tell him because I want him to know before the war so that he keeps safe and I don't have to worry too much about him. Not that I still won't worry.

"Hey, Hermione I won't be able to come to the room of requirement with you. I have to get my homework done."

What a load of crap.

"Draco, why won't you spend any time with me?"

"I can't for various reasons. The main reason is because I can't put you in danger. They will come after you first if I'm too close to you. It's way too risky. The war is too close, Hermione."

Did he really just say that? What is that supposed to mean?

"Draco…I-I…I love you."

DID I JUST SAY THAT!

"…What did you just say? I wasn't really paying attention."

Oh Merlin how embarrassing.

"Nothing, never mind, Draco, I didn't say anything. I'll see you around."

Oh Merlin how could I just do that. At least I got it off my chest. Too bad he didn't hear me.

I haven't seen him like this whole week which is kind of good but kind of bad. The war is starting. There is Bellatrix. Maybe I can get her. Who's pulling on me?

"Hermione, please don't fight. You need to stay safe. For me, please?"

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I have to fight. I'll see you when all the fighting is done."

**Author POV**

When all of the fighting was done and the dead were being gathered, no one could walk around the Great Hall without seeing the saddest scene of the whole war. Off in the corner, Draco was sitting on the ground clutching the dead body of Hermione close as he cried for the whole world to hear. Those who were close enough could hear the most heart wrenching sentence being whispered over and over into her hair by Draco.

"I love you, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and places are J.K. Rowling's. Story based on Violent J's Poem.

**Draco POV**

I could feel Hermione's eyes on me from across the hall. This is the same every day. I love this feeling.

"Blaise, What is Hermione doing?"

"God, Draco, it's so weird to hear you say that. She is staring at you with that little smile that you think is cute. Just like every day man."

I smile to myself. I love her smile. I'm glad that we are so close even if her friends and most of mine don't know. I love her so much, but I won't ever tell anybody that, other than Blaise of course because he knew that I liked her in the first place. He has known since day one which surprises me because I was sure that no one could tell. He also knows why I torture myself by just looking and talking instead of just dating her. I would do anything for her. She is the one of the most important people in my life. If I were to ask her out she would be in terrible danger especially this close to the war. I love her to much to risk her life like that for my happiness. If anything were to happen to her, I would die. Our little random meetings are great. That is why I stopped hanging around Crabbe and Goyle so much. They don't need to know my secret, because they would tell the Dark Lord.

I love Potions because I get to see her. What is she doing? Is she putting something in my bag? I wonder what it is. Too bad Potions is over. I'll see her later though. Blaise and I are always the last ones out of the room which is good. I can see what she put in my bag now.

"Hey, Blaise, look at this."

"What, man? I got somewhere I have to be unlike you."

"Isn't Hermione a great artist?"

"Holy shit, dude. That is amazing. You should charm it so that only you can see it or someone will start suspecting things."

"I will but I probably shouldn't tell her that I kept or saw it or things could get really complicated."

I hate lying to her. It makes me feel horrible but I had to tell her that I didn't have the picture otherwise she might read too much into it and complicate our whole friendship. I can't do that because it risks her life. I have to keep her safe.

Oh Merlin she just asked me to go camping with her. That is a bad idea on so many levels. It could put her in danger. I would love to go, but her safety is more important. Where did she go? I thought she followed me into the Great Hall. Great, now I feel really great. I can't do anything right. Now I hurt her feelings. I have to find her.

"Hermione, why weren't you at lunch? Why are you all dirty?"

"Oh. Hi, Draco, I was digging up worms. Want to go fishing as long as no one sees us. We can do it before you go play cards."

Crap I have to lie again.

"Well, cards actually start like now so I can't sorry."

I have to keep her at the friend distance till after the war is over or everything could go wrong. Tomorrow is Saturday. I know what I can do to make things up to her. I'll go to Hogsmeade and buy her a beautiful dress for our first date and a ring. I will propose to her after the war. Potter had better win this war or I will never see her again.

"Hey, Draco, will you teach me how to play Quidditch because it's Saturday and there is nothing to do."

Oh Merlin now she wants to know about our sport. She didn't seem interested before. Man she must really be desperate for me to hang out with her. Oh how I want to.

"Goyle and I are actually going to go look around Hogsmeade. Maybe apply for a job, not that we need them, but it sounded fun."

Why did I say that? Of course a job doesn't sound fun.

"Well, will you come and play board games with me I the Room of Requirement when you get back?"

"I'll let you know. Talk to you later."

I had to get away before I broke down and agreed to something, plus I still had to ask Blaise a question. To be in the Room of Requirement alone with her would only tempt him to tell her how he felt about her and he couldn't do that yet.

"Okay, Blaise, you are coming with me today."

"God damn it, Draco. I might have plans of my own you know."

"I don't care and obviously you don't because otherwise you would have fought against it more. Besides I need your help today."

As soon as we got to Hogsmeade I took Blaise right to the very expensive dress shop that they had there.

"Draco, why are we here? I don't wear dresses and I hope you don't either."

"Ha ha you're not funny, Blaise. Help me pick out a good one for Hermione."

"Why?"

"For our first date after the war ends. Please?"

"Fine, you're lucky I'm nice!"

We searched for two hours before they finally found an emerald green, knee length, sleeveless dress that would look perfect on Hermione. I bought it and had it gift wrapped. Next we went to the jewelry store so that I could get the engagement and wedding rings.

"What the fuck, Draco. What are we doing now?"

"Help me pick out the perfect engagement and wedding rings."

"Aren't you a tad over enthusiastic?"

"You've seen the way she looks at me. You tell me if I'm over enthusiastic."

"Oh for the love of Merlin! FINE!"

We searched through the engagement rings for three hours before we finally found one that looked perfect for Hermione. We spent another four looking through the wedding rings to find the perfect one. While we were looking around, I noticed that Blaise was looking at a watch. I bought it for him as a thank you and so with the rings in the bag and the watch around Blaise's wrist we went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or two. We ended up sitting there for two hours. I had spent pretty much the whole day buying things for Hermione. It felt great. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life doing that. I now have to tell her I can't go to the Room of Requirement with her.

"Hey, Hermione, I won't be able to come to the Room of Requirement with you. I have to get my homework done."

What a crappy line. That is so unbelievable.

"Draco, why won't you spend any time with me?"

"I can't for various reasons. The main reason is because I can't put you in danger. They will come after you first if I'm too close to you. It's way too risky. The war is too close, Hermione."

Oh Merlin did I really just spill to her. Oh crap.

"Draco…I-I…I love you."

My heart stopped. Did she really just say that? I f I ask her she won't say it again. I'll have to hold this memory close to my heart until the war is over and I can tell her how I feel. Now I have to lie again dang it.

"…What did you say? I wasn't really paying attention."

"Nothing, never mind, Draco, I didn't say anything. I'll see you around."

Ah there she goes with that beautiful blush that I love. Too bad I couldn't tell her my feelings though.

This whole week I've been really nervous. I won't be able to protect her for the whole war. I have been getting more and more agitated as well and I can tell it's driving Blaise nuts, but I can't help it.

"Draco, just fucking tell her. She might be more careful during the war. You wouldn't have to worry as much."

"I can't. I can't let them find out or she is dead even quicker."  
Just then Pansy came into the common room with a little blue box in her hand. It was the box with the engagement ring.

"Oh, Draco, is this for me? It's beautiful, but it's too simple. We need to pick out a better one."

"It's not for you. I would never ask you to marry me. It's for the girl that I have loved since first year."

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Draco. I know it's for me. Let's start planning it now. I think-"

"He said it's not yours, Parkinson. Go put it back."

"You two think you're so funny. I'm not stupid."

"YOU MUST BE, BECAUSE I SAID IT'S NOT YOURS, DAMN IT! PUT IT THE FUCK BACK, NOW!"

I was really pissed that she wouldn't listen but she finally did. The stress about the war starting tomorrow was really getting to me.

I have to find Hermione before she gets lost in the fray. There she is.

"Hermione, please don't fight. You need to stay safe. For me, please?"

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I have to fight. I'll see you when all the fighting is done."

With that she ran away into the fight. Through the whole fight, I was worried about her. The few times that I saw her I was able to protect her from spells that were rocketing around from Merlin only knows where. Finally the war was over. Everyone was looking around for the dead Hogwarts fighters. I was helping when I saw a sight that shattered my heart. In the corner of the Great Hall I saw my worst nightmare come to life. Hermione was dead. I ran right over to her and held her close as I screamed my pain to the heavens. Why did she have to die? I didn't care that everyone could see me holding her and hear me crying. I didn't care that all the people who were close could hear my broken, whispered sentence. The only sentence I could get to form on my lips.

"I love you, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

This is Violent J's Poem for anyone who hasn't heard it before

I looked at you and smiled the other day.  
I thought you'd see me, but you didn't.

I said I love you, and waited for what you'd say.  
I thought you'd hear me, but you didn't.

I asked you to come outside and play ball with me.  
I thought you'd fallow, but you didn't.

I drew a picture just for you to see.  
I thought you'd save it forever, but you didn't.

I made a fort for us back in the woods.  
I thought you'd camp out with me, but you didn't.

I found some worms and stuff for fishing.  
I thought you'd wanna go, but you didn't.

I needed you just to talk to, share my thoughts with.  
I thought you'd want to, but you didn't.

I told you about this day hoping you would show up to play.  
I thought for sure you'd come, but you didn't.

I asked you to share my youth with me,  
I thought you'd want to but you couldn't.

My country called me off to war.  
You asked me to come home safely, but I didn't.

Keep the ones you love close to you  
And make sure they know you love them, all the time,  
Because anything could happen at any time.

Make sure who ever you love knows you love them,  
Because this world can be a pretty shocking place sometimes.


End file.
